Executions
An Execution is a feature in Grand Theft Auto IV in which a small cutscene plays out when the player kills a specific character (generally with a pistol, although there are two exceptions) at the appropriate time. If the aiming reticule is flashing red while aimed at the target, an Execution scene will occur; where the player aims on the victim's body (head, chest, leg, etc) makes no difference. Every eligible character has a predetermined cutscene, described below. List of Executions * Dardan Petrela- An Albanian gangster to whom Roman Bellic was in debt. If Niko beats him enough, Dardan will crawl over by a window. After the next hit, a cutscene will show Dardan falling off the building and into the Humbolt River, dead. * Ivan Bytchkov- A Russian thug. (Optional) If the player chooses to kill him, Niko will stomp on Ivan's fingers while he is hanging several stories above ground, on a broken fire escape; Ivan will fall off the building and onto the sidewalk below. * Vladimir Glebov- A Russian criminal having an affair with Roman's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas. Niko will shoot Vlad in the eye at point blank range, causing a large amount of blood to spray back. Roman then helps Niko get rid of the body. * Mikhail Faustin- The Hove Beach Russian boss. The execution takes place on the roof of Faustin's club, Perestroika; Niko will shoot Mikhail in the left leg, and then in the torso, sending him stumbling back over a ledge, and onto the sidewalk below. Dimitri Rascalov then takes over the Russian Mafia. * Cherise Glover- A woman who secretly dates Jayvon Simson behind Dwayne Forge's back. (Optional) If the player chooses to kill Cherise, Niko will simply shoot her square in the face. After Cherise's death or survival, Niko chases down and kills Jayvon. * Clarence Little- A thug in Algonquin. (Optional) Little will be cornered on the roof of some projects in Algonquin; If the player chooses to kill him, Niko will ignore Clarence's begging, and shoot him in the head. * Luca Silvestri- A man who stole diamonds from Ray Boccino. Niko corners him in a toilet block in Middle Park, Algonquin. Niko shoots Luca, who is seated on a toilet, in the throat; Luca's body slips off the side of the toilet, into the corner. Niko takes the diamonds, which fall out of Silvestri's hand, to return to Ray. * Aiden O'Malley- Derrick's one-time drinking buddy and partner in crime. Niko and Packie break Aiden out of a prison truck and take him to the cliffs in Leftwood, Alderney, where Niko is ordered to kill him. When Aiden is shot (with any weapon, anywhere on his body) a cutscene ensues showing Aiden's lifeless body falling down the cliffside into the water. A newscast in the game mentions the LCPD finding and identifying the body. * Darko Brevic- The man who betrayed Niko's military unit many years ago. (Optional) If the player chooses to kill him, Niko shoots Darko 12 times, one bullet for each of the young men in Niko's fifteen man unit killed by Brevic. * Dimitri Rascalov- In the "Revenge" storyline, Niko shoots Dimitri in the knees, making him fall to the ground. Dimitri tries to get back up, but Niko shoots him square in the face, killing him for good. Dimitri is the main antagonist of GTA IV. * Jimmy Pegorino- In the "Revenge" storyline, Niko chases Pegorino to Happiness Island, and corners him under the Statue. Regular combat ensues, with the player destroying Jimmy's body armor and injuring him heavily. A cutscene shows Pegorino on the ground, coughing up blood. Niko uses one bullet from his AK to finish off Pegorino and escape the island with Jacob and Roman. *Isaac Roth- In the mission Late Checkout, Niko will corner Isaac in his penthouse suite in the Majestic Hotel and shoot him in the stomach. *Teddy Benavidez- Any weapon will kill Teddy. Whichever weapon the player uses to kill Teddy, he stumbles through some loose bricks on the side of the apartment building and falls to his death into the garden below. *Jewish Mob members. In the mission Late Checkout, Niko can shoot a barbaque tank on the balcony of the Majestic Hotel penthouse, causing it to explode and setting some Jewish Mobsters on fire. One member is thrown over the edge by the explosion, falling into the back alley below. Dwayne Forge or Playboy X (the player chooses): *Playboy X- If Playboy X is chosen instead of Dwayne, Niko chases Playboy through the streets, and confronts him in an alleyway. Playboy X tries to escape, but the door at the end of the alleyway is locked, and his gun jams. He looks to the sky, and Niko shoots him, the bullet entering under Playboy's chin and exiting from the top of his head. *Dwayne Forge- If the player chooses to kill Dwayne instead of Playboy, Niko fights Dwayne's right-hand man (who is armed with a baseball bat), then confronts Dwayne himself. He turns his back on Niko in disgust, and Niko shoots him in the back of the head. The Lost and Damned Executions *Brian Jeremy- He pleads for his life; Johnny tells him to be a man for once and accept his fate, and then shoots him in the chest. *Billy Grey- Johnny hesitates at first, and only fires when Billy lunges at him with a knife, shooting Billy in the chest. Notes * If the player lets Ivan Bytchkov live, Niko may encounter him in Alderney; Niko will help Ivan get some loaned money back, and Ivan will gladly pay Niko for his trouble. This is the last time Ivan is seen. * If the player lets Cherise Glover live, she can be seen on the street later in the game, and will ask Niko to set her new boyfriend straight (with his fists). * If the player lets Clarence Little live, he may be encountered on the street; he will try to kill Niko, and thus Clarence dies either way, unless the player avoids his street encounter. * If the player executes Darko with a Desert Eagle, Niko will shoot him 12 times without reloading, despite a Desert Eagle holding only a 9-bullet magazine. * Killing Playboy, rather than Dwayne, will give the player use of his mansion as a safe house, and the option of befriending Dwayne Forge. * Throwing a grenade or molotov cocktail at Teddy benevidas will show a more interesting cutscene with Teddy falling to his death while engullfed in flames. * Killing Dwayne, rather than Playboy, nets the player $20,000, but Playboy, regretful and seemingly in denial about ordering the death of his old mentor, will cut all contact with Niko. * If Mikhial Faustin is at full health when executed, he is seen still struggling to get up, and rolling around in pain after falling from the roof; according to the storyline, however, he dies from his injuries. Category:GTA IV Features